1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to ceiling mounted support structures for mounting of lighting fixtures and related components and more specifically to such structures for accepting various configurations with maximum installation ease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling mounted lighting fixtures are often bolted or otherwise fixedly mounted in place in more or less permanent fashion. To replace the lens (covering over the bulb through which light emanates from the fixture, and which may or may not include light diffusing properties) or to replace a louver or grating which is an integral part of many installations requires often difficult and time-consuming effort on the part of the installer.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to develop schemes for easing installation burdens. One common type of fixture includes a fixed lower lip at the window opening of the reflector into which the pane of glass or plastic forming the lens can be turned and adjusted into place. The disadvantages of such a structure are: (1) the "slop" fit required to allow the turning and positioning often means that support for the lens in place is very tenuous allowing possible falling of the lens from the fixture in the presence of motor vibration or other building noises; and, (2) such a lip arrangement around a four-sided opening usually leaves an unsatisfactory gap along at least one side.
A prior art structure overcoming the difficulties in the prior art just recited is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,145, Yousefpor, wherein the fixture includes supporting clips rotationally mounted to permit the raising of the fixture vertically through a ceiling opening past the T-bars or other building supports while the clips are rotated downwardly or within the horizontal limits of the fixture. The clips are then rotated horizontally outwardly beyond the limits of the fixture so that when the fixture is lowered, the clips rest on the building supports and bear the weight of the fixture. Removal of the fixture is accomplished by reversing the procedure, namely, by lifting the fixture upward to permit the clips to rotate downwardly so as to again permit the fixture to be lowered from the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,150, Venzie, of record in the Yousefpor patent, shows a rotating T-shaped clip as part of a ceiling-suspended structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,811, Ades, also of record in the Yousefpor patent, includes a rotating piece of irregular shape to permit hanging of a suspended structure. Finally, Swedish Pat. No. 187,131 shows the suspension of a straight piece, such as a lens for light fixture would be, using removable supports insertable into special receiving slots of the building structure.
A feature of the present invention is to provide an improved universal support mechanism independent of a light fixture or similarly ceiling-installed apparatus to permit the installation of a light fixture, a lens assembly therefor, or a lower covering or the like with a maximum of ease and convenience.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide an improved universal support mechanism independent of a light fixture or similarly ceiling-installed apparatus to permit the installation of a light fixture, a lens assembly therefor, a louver therefor, or a cover therefor, or a plurality thereof, at different vertical positions, all without requiring special tools to accomplish the installation.